Superman/Wonder Woman Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Blog Read Around the World | Synopsis2 = Seeking answers as to how the news of his relationship with Wonder Woman got out, Clark Kent returns to the offices of Lord Innovation, where Cat Grant gleefully embraces him, celebrating their website's success. Feigning pleasure, Clark admits that he wishes he had known about the scoop before it went to print. Cat points out that he would have known if he'd answered his phone. When Clark asks just how she got the story, Cat names a price: he has to stay at the party and enjoy himself, for once. Naturally, the world is talking now that they know - and they're saying everything. Forced to enjoy the party, Clark takes the opportunity to ask Cat's boyfriend Aaron who is hosting the party what he is working on. Currently, his lab is working on an "instant learning" device, capable of teaching its user things like languages and trades within an moment. Unfortunately, it's not complete. He believes that it needs to be completed, though. Humanity requires an edge against the super-humans. If humans can't accelerate their own development, the super-humans could easily take over without any resistance. Clark tries to make a case that the super-humans might just want to help, and Aaron concedes that he tends to rant about it, and offers Clark an invitation to chat over beers without all the baggage of his work. Turning to Cat, Clark wonders if he's earned the information he wants to know yet, but she warns that he must socialize until she deems him worthy of it. Meanwhile, at the Utah Hypermax Detention Facility, Lex Luthor is disturbed to learn from one of his guards about Superman and Wonder Woman's relationship. In his mind, they are not people, given their unpredictable and horrendous power. Grumbling, he sends the guard away, complaining that while he'd planned for this contingency, he'd never thought it would actually happen. In Gotham City, Batman sees the news airing on one of Gotham Square's big screen displays, and uses his batarangs to short out the screens, preventing the citizens from hearing anymore. In London, Diana drops by her friend Hessia's girls-only karate class, prompting Hessia to end class early to talk. As a compromise, she promises that Diana will tell them all something inspirational. After a moment of racking her brain, Daiana explains that they are all fearce warriors, and Hessias lessons will give them strength and confidence that they should hold dear. These girls should determine for themselves who they are, and grow up to be wonderful women in their own right. With class dismissed, Diana asks Hessia to spar with her, in the hopes of letting off some of the steam that the stress of the news getting out has built up in her. After a gruelling battle with the Blue Snowman, Diana remarks that while she had wanted Clark to be more open in their relationship, that relationship should not have become the world's fodder. It should not have left their control. Hessia suggests that Diana should focus her attention on the other aspects of her life, and the princess suggests that it is high time she returned to Themyscira. Finally, Cat explains to Clark how she received a flash drive in the mail without a return address or accompanying explanation. Unlike the Daily Planet, Cat and Clark have the luxury of running a story without due diligence. Clark points out, though, that whoever sent her the file must have some kind of agenda. Cat reminds that if they hadn't run the story, someone else would have. But why them, Clark wonders. Cat suggests that if Clark intends to look more deeply into it, that is his business, but warns that he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** * * * * * George Locations: * * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}